The Elements of Minecratia
by ICY GIRL1234
Summary: Two young girls by the names of Icy Rose and Snowflake Rose journey out to stop an ongoing war. They lived they're whole lives in a cold taiga biome, never knowing of the war. They gather a team of refugees to aid them, some fall for another, others perish. (TW: character death. summary sucks but please read! Cover needed! PM me for details!)
1. Chapter 1

***ICY and Jewel are seen walking into a studio***

**_HEY OUR ICICLES AND DIAMONDS_****(****_calling you guys that instead of my jewels now)_****! ****_Icy and Jewel :D Here with a new story called…_**** DRUM ROLL PLEASE *drums are heard in the background* ****_The Elements of Minecraftia!_****_ After major writers block on The Minecraftians Adventure we give up… for now…_**** ANYWAY! This story is about one of my OC's Icy Rose, she is an element. Now I don't wanna do any spoilers sooo… ****_TO THE STORY!_**

**Bold = ICY**

**Bold + Italic = Jewel**

**Bold + Italic + Underline = Both**

**_WARNING: This story contains language, war, and possible trigger warnings in later chapters. If you may be faint hearted or don't like what was listed above please leave now. If you want to continue reading, remember, we warned you…_**

**_DISCLAIMER: we do not own ,Mojang, Minecraft, and ANY mods mentioned in this. Nor do we own some of the characters. They belong to they're respectful owners._**

_We are The Elements of Minecraftia, Ice, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Light, and Darkness. The Elements are the mortal guardians of Minecraftia. Welcome to the world we live in, the world of The Elements._

? POV

Hello, my name is not important right now but you may call me The Author. Let me tell you the story of how the elements first came to be and how they saved the world. However, let me start from the beginning. It was a cold winter day in Minecraftia. A little girl by the name of Icy Rose was just born. Her father died in a mining accident a few years after and her mother was left to care for her and her younger sister. Now, let us skip ahead a few years.

*TIME SKIP: 3 YEARS AFTER HER FATHER DIED*

Icy's POV

"Mommy! Mommy! Come quick!" said my 4 year old sister, Snowflake.

Oh, wait; let me introduce myself. I am Icy Rose. I'm seven years old. I look more like my mom then my dad. I have long silver hair with an icy blue streak in the right side, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. I like to wear my white hoodie with silver snowflakes on it, my headphones that have light blue glowing lights on the sides, a pair of blue jeans, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, and black hiking boots (Despite the fact that my mom won't let me hike). I am seven years old and my sister is four. We live in a cold taiga biome. Our dad died in a mining accident and our mom takes care of us alone. Our family is a little broken but we'll survive.

My sister is Snowflake Rose. I like to call her snow. She looks more like our dad. She has long brown hair, brown eyes with gold flecks in them, and peach skin. She wears her black hoodie, her purple bow, blue jeans, and brown boots. Our mom is Rachel Rose. She is 39 years old. She has silver hair with an ocean blue streak in the left side, ocean blue eyes, and peach skin. She wears a golden sweater, black jeans, and black boots. Anyway, back to my sister. "Yes snowflake? What did you find?" said my mom. "I found a tiny slime! Can I keep her? Please?" Snow begged . "Sure snowflake. I mean it's just a tiny slime! What harm could it do?" my mom said with a laugh. "YAY! I will call her Squish! Sense she's just so squishy!"

"Hey snow. How's it going?" I asked as I walked up to Snow and the slime. "Awesome sis! I got a pet! Her name is Squish and she's a slime!" "Aww she's cute." I said and smiled. Squish then jumped off Snow's hands and hopped inside our house. "Squish, Get back here!"

Snow giggled and ran after her. I shook my head and chuckled. I went inside and saw Snow on her bed hugging Squish. I smiled, turned to the right, and saw my mom cooking dinner in a furnace. "Mom what's for dinner?" I asked. My mom turned her head to look at me and said, "Same as last night, chicken." I frowned and asked, "Can we go out of this biome to find something else to eat tomorrow? Please?" "Sorry honey, but no." "Why do we never go out of this biome? My mom sighed and turned around. "It's a long story, do you want to know?" "Uh huh!" "Well, it started about 15 years ago…"

*FLASHBACK: ABOUT FIFTEEN YEARS AGO*

_The world was in chaos, cities crumbled, and families broken, it was the war of Minecraftia. There were the hunters, and the hunted. Few families were in one piece, one of them being the family of Rachel Rose and Robert Cobblestone. Few people remained and those that did were mostly sick, or injured. Multiple people were running for their lives, one being Rachel Rose._

Rachel's POV

I was running from our enemy in the war. My husband was captured and he told me to run and keep our newborn son, Jacob Cobblestone, safe. I didn't know what was to come, but I did know that I had to loose them. I was running through the trees of a snowy taiga biome and saw a cave that I could hide in. as I was running into the cave I heard loud footsteps approaching. I turned a corner with Jacob in my arms and held my breath. As I heard the footsteps fading away I sighed a sigh of relief, I walked out of the cave and looked up, '_holy crap! _The sun is about to set!' I thought. I noticed that I was in now a swamp biome. Nobody ever really _lives_ in swamps! 'Ok Rachel calm down… calm down… now think, what do you always do whenever you're lost and it's almost night? Look for someone willing to help.'

I ran across the swamp as fast as I could with Jacob. Soon I found a small village in the swamp that was still intact.I saw a villager, it may be a simple minded creature but I had to try. "Hello sir! I need help!" and "Hmm" was all he said. 'Well, maybe I can scare him by saying I'm being chased by zombies, it may be mean but it's my only chance!' I thought. "Please help! I'm being chased by zombies!" this time he said a more panicked sounding "Hmm" and led me inside a building. He pointed to a bed so I guessed that he meant 'You can stay here for the night' so I said "Thank you sir, I owe you one!" he nodded and left, presumably to go to his own house. I set Jacob in the crib that was in this house and laid down in the unfamiliar bed without my husband by my side, and for the first time in years, broke down in tears.

***A camera is seen zooming away from a screen* So, how was that for a first chapter/prologue/ish/type/thing? ****_I think it went pretty well! Also, we probably won't update for a few weeks because, well, we suck at being able to update quick. -_-' _****Yeah, what she said. Anyway, bye! *gives enchanted cookies* (::) (::) (::) Icy out (disappears in whirlwind of ice and snow)**

**_Why the freak did she leave me here alone?! Uh… bye! *gives um… LAPIS!* Jewels outta here! (Disappears in rain of jewels and ores)_**


	2. Important AN!

**Oh mah gerd, I'm soooooooo sorry! It's just, our keyboard broke on the computer we were writing on and we couldn't afford to buy a new one. ****_Yeah but now we're using our mom's computer to write on, so expect a new chappie soon! _****Uh kinda soon anyway. Bye my Icicles! ****_Bye mah Diamonds! _****Have an enchanted cookie! (::) ****_And some lapis! *throws lapis at you* _**

**Icy out (disappears in whirlwind of ice and snow)**

**Jewel's outta here! (disappears in rain of jewels and ores)**


End file.
